


Never Laugh At Live Dragons

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol Induced Idiocy, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, In Vino Veritas, Inspired By Tumblr, Knight Poe Dameron, M/M, Prince Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Two drunken dorks break into a tower...
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 6
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Never Laugh At Live Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: AU: Fantasy
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I had to take the “drunkenly broke into a dragon-guarded tower” prompt. I had to. XD List here: https://deathlyfandoms.tumblr.com/post/120962405171/emissarydeatons-you-know-i-love-coffee-shop-aus
> 
> Title a quote from the original The Hobbit book.

“I can’ believe we made it in.”   
  
Prince Ben Solo turned towards his companion, Sir Poe Dameron. If anyone had assumed that the crown prince of the country of Alderaan and his loyal Knight were going to break into a dragon-guarded tower together, one would assume that person was absolutely daft. But here they were. Of course they were. Even as they turned to look at each other, Ben and Poe couldn’t help but laugh. Ben knew that this was part of an already great night — after a boring state banquet, breaking into a tower guarded by the legendary dragon Steadfast would be something to write home about.   
  
They grinned at each other — Ben was already exhilarated. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the sheer fact that he was _around_ Poe, but he felt _happy._ Like he was walking on clouds.  
  
“So glad I made it with you,” Ben slurred.   
  
Poe grinned. “I am too. You...you’re beautiful. You’ve got the prettiest eyes...think you’d make an entire enemy kingdom surrender to you because of these eyes.”  
  
“Really?” _Sir Dameron is drunk,_ Ben thought. _We both are._  
  
Poe continued. “You’ve got this hair...wow. And those freckles...wow. And that smile...wow. I just...wow.”  
  
“Indeed,” Ben said, chuckling. He was drunk; anything seemed funny.   
  
Steadfast seemed to be mercifully snoring. Why the dragon would be snoring, Ben had no idea.  
  
“And you...you got this _magic,”_ Poe rambled. “Like...you’re so powerful, and I’m nobody next to you.”  
  
“Not to me.” Ben took Poe’s hands.   
  
Poe laughed. “You’ve got giant’s hands.”  
  
“Your hands are just small,” Ben argued. It was still striking, how delicate Poe seemed next to him, but also how strong.   
  
“Yes.” Poe laughed, a bit slurred. “They are. Feel so safe, when I’m with you...” He looked up at Ben — and with those pretty brown eyes, Ben found it hard to resist him. “Show me to the tower? See what we can find...”  
  
“Let’s.”  
  
They fell asleep in a drunken stupor once they reached the top of the tower. Ben found it wasn’t too bad though, curled up next to Poe.


End file.
